I Wasn't Abused!
by A Happy Day
Summary: What happens when the boys find out there have been tons of stories written about them on the site called 'FanFiction?  One-shot.  Rated T just in case.


My first one-shot. Ha.

**Disclaimer** – Obviously, I don't own Big Time Rush (swoon) or Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely afternoon at the Palm Woods Park. As the afternoon passed by, and the boys spent the majority of their time lounging. James was applying tanning lotion and working on intensifying his already deep tan, Carlos was eating a corndog, Kendall was texting Jo, and Logan was doing some advanced school work on his laptop.<p>

Logan's laptop started ringing. "Hey, guys, Camille wants to video chat with me. You mind?"

"Logie," James sighed, "you can talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Logan cried indignantly. Nonetheless, he clicked the 'accept' button, and a screen popped up showing Camille's face.

"Hi Logan." Camille said flirtatiously. "I miss you!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Hi Camille. What's up? Can you make this quick? I'm working on an essay."

Carlos snorted in the background. "You're not working on an essay; you just don't want to talk to her!"

"What did he say, Logie Poo?" Camille asked curiously.

"NOTHING! He didn't say anything." Logan said hurriedly. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh, Logan, Logan, Logan. Don't you know you shouldn't rush things? This chat could be fun!" Camille winked. "OH! This could be like a virtual date! Kissing at the end could be awkward, but we can make it work!"

Kendall burst out laughing. "Logan, is she serious? Even Jo and I don't do that. Then again, Jo isn't crazy like Camille…"

Logan glared at Kendall before turning back to Camille. "Camille! How many times do I have to say this! We're not dating. We're taking a break. I need a break." He glanced at the boys, who were giving him thumbs up, and continued. "You're a nice girl, Camille, and –"

"I didn't video chat you to be lectured, Logan. I wanted to tell you something important! Logan? LOGAN!"

Logan returned his attention to the screen. "You know I don't like it when you raise your voice at me –"

James snatched the laptop out of his hands. "Camille, just say what you wanted to tell us! I'm getting sick of hearing you two argue."

"Well, fine!" She said. "Did you guys know that there's a website where people write stories about you?"

Logan gazed incredulously at her. "Are you serious?" He looked doubtful, but Camille continued.

"It's called FanFiction. Google it and it should pop up."

Typing the URL in, Logan motioned for the other boys to join him around his laptop. "I'm searching for something called FanFiction that Camille told me about." He noticed Camille staring lovingly at him. "Uh, Camille?"

"I love the way you say my name. Do you want to get back together?" Camille asked desperately.

Carlos butted in, "Sorry Camille, the... Uh... Internet is breaking up! I – ca – ear- ou – any – or-." He closed the window. "Phew! I thought she'd never leave. Me and helmet were getting pretty tired of her."

Meanwhile, Logan was perusing the site. "Hey, I think I figured out how to use it. I click this…and it takes me here…which explains this… I understand what this site is about! Basically fans – hence the name 'Fan'fiction, use characters from existing shows, movies, books, etc… and write stories about them."

"I hope they make me sound hot."

"Yes, James, because that's all our fans want to write about – you and your hotness." Kendall grunted. "So, let's read some stories, eh?"

Logan looked excited. "You guys are going to read with me? Usually when I suggest reading you all make up excuses to avoid it!"

Carlos immediately looked worried. "Sorry Logan, but…helmet has a headache. So it can't read right now."

"I'm texting Jo."

"I'm busy improving my skin tone."

Logan turned away. He began reading a story. "This one says that it's Kogan. And Jarlos. What does that mean?" His eyes moved quickly from side to side. "What?" He continued to read. "Oh. My. Gosh. Our fans think we're gay!"

Carlos choked on his corndog. "Whaaaa?"

Puking noises came from James' direction. "If they think I'm gay, how am I supposed to date any hot girls?"

"Yeah! They write these stories, and it's all about how we love each other! As more than friends. Like this one. 'Kendall knew there was something that was making him unhappy. After awhile, he realized it was because Logan was dating Camille. And he wanted Logan for himself'." Logan looked disgusted.

"Oooh, Kendall, I didn't know you rolled that way." James winked.

Kendall looked as if he was going to strangle someone. Then, he realized something. "If me and Logan are 'Kogan', then – ."

"Jarlos is James and Carlos!" Logan grinned.

This time, it was James who looked like he wanted to strangle someone. "For the record, I am not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with gay people. I'm just…not."

"Me either!" Carlos insisted.

"I have a girlfriend." Kendall said calmly.

"Not gay." Logan agreed. "I'm gonna read this one about me." After about half an hour, he looked up from his computer in a state of utter disbelief. "I just read four different stories about me, and I was abused as a child in every single one! And I'm tiny, and I was bullied in school! My dad hits me, and my mom drinks?"

Carlos looked stunned. "Dude. I'm sorry if it leaked out when I put that crayon in your ear when you were sleeping, but I promise, I wasn't trying to be a bully!"

Logan still looked disgruntled. "I've had a happy childhood! Why would they think I'd been abused?" He ranted. "I love my mom! And I love my dad! My fans think my parents are abusive. Where did they get that idea from? It's CRAZY!"

"Logan. LOGAN!" Kendall shouted. "It's not that big of a deal. You know your parents didn't abuse you. And these stories aren't real. People don't believe that they're true."

He sighed. "I guess you're right, Kendall. I should stop getting so worked up about these extremely, false, terrible, horrible accusations that these people are making –."

"Logan, you're doing it again!"

"Oh, right. My bad. You know what, screw Fanfiction. It isn't true." And with that, he shut the laptop and spent the rest of the afternoon spending time with his best friends.

* * *

><p>So what'd you guys think? When he says 'screw fanfiction' it's just a part of the story. I love fanfiction.<p>

The review button down there loves getting exercise, so click away! I promise to respond to every review I get, because I don't expect to be getting too many.

**;)**


End file.
